macysthanksgivingfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MickeyMouseLover2001/A special message to all of you guys
We are almost at the end of the year, and i want to share my Special memories here in the wiki in this wonderful year. Tiff: I remember when he made a drawing of the 2nd Mickey Mouse Balloon for me, i really love it and i want to thank him for making a special gift for me and also for being a special friend when he first joined! Gunnar: I remember when he first joined the wiki, but the problem is that he got banned for 2 weeks because of tiff (NOTE: I forgive you Tiff), even with Gunnar's 2 week bannage i became a good friend with him and we done many roleplays on the parade chat. I want to thank him for becoming a special friend! Sponge: Over the months of this year, you became a very special friend to me, you are a really nice user, you make awesome drawings, your best drawings that you done over the months are The Birthday Card you made for me and Toon and the Updated MPM Poster. A huge thank you for becoming a very very special friend! We are Best Friends Forever! Liam: Oh Boy! Dear Liam! where do we start? Oh yeah! you made many special things to make me happy! Both you and Sponge helped me to produce the MML2001 BBP, you make awesome drawings! (the best one being my new asset), you also make very nice animations! Keep up with your great work Liam! Polar: You are also one of the best users i ever met, i remember when i invited 2 of his favorite characters to the chat (Chuck E Cheese and Princess Winnifred), he is also a very funny guy, i want to thank him for becoming a very nice friend with me, and also, im gonna wish you a Happy Happy Birthday! You are the "Prince of The Balloonatics!" Jamarcus: JamarcusMudkip as gotta be one of the best users on this wikia, you are a very good friend to me, fun fact: The MML2001 BBP was inspired by his upcoming BBP, he does very awesome edits and overhauls! I want to say thanks for being a very special friend and also im gonna wish you a great Happy Birthday to you! Luis: A very nice friend, a user with a big heart, i remember when he was excited to see True,Bartleby,Zee and Grizelda in the chat, i made his wishes come to life. I want to say to him that thanks for being one of my friends troughout the year! Apple: He's gotta be one of the best users on this wiki, he finds many info and photos of Classic Balloons (ex Bullwinkle and Mickey Mouse), when you find rare photos about the 2nd Mickey Mouse Balloon, that makes me very happy! So, with out further a do, Apple keep up with your great archival skills! and thanks for being a best friend on the wiki! Kaetly,JDL,Justin,Diminette and MacysParadeFan32: Kaetly, a very nice girl, JDL great at doing Balloon predictions, Justin being funny as always, Diminette one of my very old friends and Macys having a great BBP. Thank you for being very good friends Kaetly,JDL,Justin,Diminette and Macys! Luke and Angel: Both of you two do so many great drawings and videos! i really like Luke's new design and i like Angel's drawing skills too! Thank you for being amazing friends! Toon: You are also a great editor, and also a great friend to me, since 2018, i really liked him as he does very amazing ideas and drawings! Thank You for being one of the amazing Admins on this wiki. Harry: in 2016, IP Contributors were taking over the wiki by putting fake info, you know who are you gonna call? Harry of course! he found out a way to block IP Contributors and became a great leader, known as LuigiTehPlumber, he's a very good user, that makes great things such as BBP and your plush videos! Thank you for being a very great user! You are an awesome Superhero! 'A FINAL MESSAGE: ' I want to thank all of you for having this amazing year, it was really nice to stay on this wiki, all of the great things we do and predictions for the parade, there were some great users that joined and some very great animators (Aymegg,Liam and CooCoo). Now, all i can say is: Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! as 2020 starts we are going to have a journey to the 2020 Parade as on that day we all say! LET'S HAVE A PARADE! Merry Christmas Everyone and thanks for having this amazing year together! You guys really rock! - MickeyMouseLover2001 Category:Blog posts